


Just A Little Bit More In Love

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Charmer, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, And You Realize You're In love, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt The Cat And The Bug Comes to Get You, Hurt/Comfort, Ladynoir fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Mention of Harassing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Party, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sooooooo much Ladynoir, Swapping You If Your Feet, That Moment When He Pours His Heart Out To You, Yeah That Moment, all the hugs, it's my favorite ship if you didn't realize by now, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: Alya was talking to her. And it was really rude, but she couldn’t focus on her at all.No, her focus was on the other side of the hall. Where a bitch in green was trying to put herself in her partner’s arms. While her partner very clearly wasn’tinterested.She never felt the urge of slapping someone, who wasn’t Lila Rossi, thishard.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 30
Kudos: 386





	Just A Little Bit More In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know much about the New Year’s traditions but if were to talk from the ‘Friends’ TV show, they count down the seconds and kiss in the end? Telling you just to don’t get confused.

Alya was talking to her. And it was really rude but she couldn’t focus on her at all.

No, her focus was on the other side of the hall. Where a bitch in green was trying to put herself in her partner’s arms. While her partner very clearly wasn’t _interested_.

She never felt the urge of slapping someone, who wasn’t Lila Rossi, this _hard_.

The girl took another step ahead and Chat took one back. She hissed. “God, just fuck off.”

Alya stopped talking and looked over to where Ladybug’s eyes were burning a hole in. “Oh.” Came her soft whisper.

“Can’t she see he doesn’t want her!?” she hissed again and kept glaring at the girl.

Alya raised an eyebrow at the heroin. “Are you jealous?”

“I’m just worried Alya.” she snapped at her.

Which wasn’t like her at all. The stranger girl’s actions were clearly annoying the bug, but Alya didn’t comment about it.

“Chat doesn’t want her and she keeps troubling him.” She kept rambling in anger. The reporter just listened in silence.

She didn’t need to say anything because Ladybug started moving. With a clear goal and destination on her mind.

\-------

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Came his lady’s angelic voice. He turned to look at her and smiled happily.

“My lady!” He called her name and thanked her for saving him with his eyes and she smiled. But the fire in her eyes screamed that she’s not finished yet.

“Having a good time kitty?” she asked and the sarcasm in the words said it all.

He laughed softly and took her hand to kiss her knuckles. “How can I not with you here?”

He could feel the girl next to them frowning but ignored her. They didn’t want her there. The message was loud and clear but accepting it was her choice.

He got his attention back on the beautiful goddess in front of him and eyed her from head to toe for the hundredth time that night.

She was wearing a sleeveless halter neck dress that had flower lace designs that start around her neck and stopped atop her breasts. It had a black leather belt with a ladybug for the buckle around her waist. The dress then spread from down her waist Up to her knees. It was bloody red and had wavy black lines on the skirt. Starting right from below the belt, giving the impression of its black paint slithering down over the skirt. A few of the flowers of the lace design were also black, reminding the audience of black spots. Her wavy jet black hair was simply put down and the bothersome strands of hair were pushed back with a simple red hairpin. Her appearance was completed with long black Gloves and pantyhose and black high-heels with red ladybugs on top.

To say the least, she looked drop-dead gorgeous. The fact that she designed all of that herself only made her the more mesmerizing.

He knew she even planned to sew it all herself before finding out that their kwamis could change their suits so far to formal ball dresses. He was sure it would still come out perfect even if didn’t have the magical glitter the miraculous placed on the fabric.

She was like an angel sent from the ens and he could die for her. Right there and right then.

“Have I told how gorgeous you look tonight?” he purred the words while leaving yet another kiss over her gloved delicate fingers.

Her laugh was like music to his ears. “Only every five minutes Chaton. Only every five minutes.” She teased him and he smirked wider.

He didn’t realize the girl was still there until Ladybug’s eyes turned to look at her. “I’m sorry, I believe we’re not introduced.” She told her with a soft smile and if the girl was smart she would realize it was poison that was dropping from the words not _honey_.

“Angelica Grayson.” Said the girl, with a graceful bow.

His partner raised an eyebrow at the name and he put his fist against his lips to hide his smile.

_‘Angel? More like Succubus.’_

He could hear her thinking just that. And god he wanted to laugh so badly.

The girl either didn’t realize their obvious ridicule or just decided to ignore it. “I’m a _big_ _fan_ of Chat Noir.” She said with a big smile and since he was standing between the two women and therefore still close to her, grabbed his arm and clung to him.

Ladybug looked at her movements carefully and observed the amount of her partner’s discomfort. She was calculating how much she should _hurt_ the girl.

“Oh, that’s great.” Said the lady in red with fake cheerfulness. “I really like people who appreciate and _respect_ my partner.” she emphasized the word ‘respect’ and from the way Angelica‘s smile shook for a second, she got the message across.

But apparently, she was an idiot because she still didn’t drop her hands. “Oh, of course. I would sure _appreciate_ him.” She told her with a rather predator look over to Chat. It made him pale a little and avert his eyes to the other side of the hall.

_She was going to_ kill _that bitch._

“ _Wonderful_.” Her tone said otherwise. “Chat has quite a fondness for his fans. I bet he wouldn’t mind if you ask for an autograph or even a picture.” She told her with her frozen smile still in place.

_‘That’s all you’re gonna get.’_ The true meaning behind her words.

The bitch ignored her and kept looking at Chat. “Oh sure. However,” the creepy smile was back and the hero tensed in her grip. “My request is a little more... _meaningful_.” She finished it with a wink.

Chat Noir just gave her a cold look. His face was made of stone, not showing the slightest emotion.

Ladybug didn’t know how he could take it. She was boiling with anger and just wanted to reap that sluts hands of his posture.

“I’m afraid that’s out of the question.” Said the man in black suit with dark green shirt and electric green tie.

“Oh come on, I'm sure there is a way to get along.” She told him in a seductive whisper.

One more second and Ladybug would _sucker punch a civilian_.

Her partner seemed to sense her anger and looked over at her. He then moved out of the green dressed monster’s grip and smiled at her. “I like this song.” He told her and bowed. “May I have this dance my lady?” he asked with a stretched-out hand.

She blinked at him to clear her mind from all her furious thoughts and gave him a tight smile. “It would be my pleasure.” She accepted the hand with satisfaction that she had a chance to get _away_ from that woman before she ruined her own image by _slapping_ her.

She was angrier than that to remember that she couldn’t dance.

“What did you think you were doing?” she hissed at him, not focusing on the dance moves in the slightest, trusting her partner to guide her properly.

“Trying to be a gentleman and don’t give her the fuck-off she deserved?” he told her with sangfroid.

“Ok, wrong phrasing. Why _didn’t_ you give her the fuck-off she deserved?” she asked him in an angry but down tone. She didn’t need anyone to hear them.

He sighed and gave her a little smile. “Because of the same reason _you_ also know. I have an image to hold and a reputation to keep Intact.” His smile became a little more real. “Why do you think I took you away the second the moment arrived?”

“I wasn’t going to punch her.” she defended herself.

He just raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well, at least wasn’t going to punch her _too hard_.” She admitted sheepishly but he kept giving her the look.

They both knew she wanted to _bite that bitch’s head off_.

He eventually gave up and sighed. “Can we just dance?”

“No Chat, this is serious.” she frowned at his nonchalant behavior.

He just rolled his eyes. “Why are you even so angry?”

She stared at him in disbelief. “Because you’re my _fucking_ _best_ _friend_.” She stressed his place because he didn’t seem to know it. “ _No one_ hurts my friends. And you were very clearly hurting. She was outright _harassing_ you!”

The comment made his eyes shine and he gave her another smile. “Come on now. It wasn’t that bad.” The look she gave him said that she disagreed. “And it wasn’t anything new anyway.”

Her eyes popped out. “Chat that’s not reassuring _at all_.” Her best friend was used to getting harassed on a regular basis!? What the actual _fuck_!?

“Really it’s not that awful. I’m used to it.” He was trying to reassure her but really, he was just making it worse.

“Doesn’t anyone try to stop them!?” she ignored his attempts on cooling her down.

“Well, my friends seem like they want to.” He says with a little smile, from remembering the way Marinette frowned and Nino glared, every time a girl got too close to him. “But they really can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because my father is _too_ powerful for them.” He admitted with discomfort.

Ladybug’s eyes seemed ready to fall out of her skull. “You’re father _knows_ about this and doesn’t do _anything_!?” She growled and he flinched.

He _definitely_ wasn’t going to tell her about Lila.

“My relationship with my father is complicated at best.” He told her, not looking at her eyes in the meantime.

_And at worse?_  
She wanted to ask.

The only thing stopping her was the discomfort and loads and loads of sadness in her kitty‘s eyes. He wasn’t looking at her anymore. Now, that wouldn’t do.

“You’re a good dancer.” She said in an attempt to change the topic.

He seemed to welcome the change because his eyes came back to her and he even gave her a little smile. “You’ll be surprised by the number of things I needed to learn as an_” he stopped talking the second he realized he was going to expose his identity.

She noticed the pause and also knew the reason so ignored it. “Is being a gentleman one of them? Because I’m sure I stepped on your feet more than three times now.” She teased him and embarrassed herself a little by admitting not being able to dance. He laughed and she smiled. _Worth it._

“Now that’s not that big of a problem.” He told her with a crooked smile. “All I need to do is,” Then lifted her and distanced her feet from the ground. “ _To swap you off your feet_.”

She squeaked from the surprise and grasped his shoulders.

“Oh sorry,” he stopped moving and rushed to apologize. “Didn’t mean to_ I can put you down_”

“No.” she stopped him and relaxed her hold on his shoulders. “It’s ok.”

“You sure?” he said with worried eyes.

No one was paying them any attention _except Alya probably_ and her feet weren’t that high to be obvious. Besides she was sure he wouldn’t drop her.

“Yeah.” She reassured him. “Besides,” then in a bold move put her head on his chest _she was wearing heels, he lifted her up, and she was _still_ shorter than him_ and closed her eyes. “I like it like this. It feels like flying.”

She could feel him smile. “Yeah?” he asked while starting to move again.

She sighed happily. “ _Yeah_.”

It felt _wonderful_. Just leaning to him and letting him spin her around softly. It _really_ felt like flying.

She was in such ecstasy that she didn't realize the music was over until he put her down. “Why did you stop?” she asked with a pout and she knew she looked like a three-year-old from Chat’s amused smile but she didn’t care. It felt so good and she wasn’t ready for it to stop just yet.

“The song’s over.” He informed her like that was gonna explain it all.

She just raised an eyebrow. “So? Another one’s gonna start.”

It was his turn for his eyebrows to shoot up. “You wanna keep dancing?”

The question hit her and she felt taken back. He didn’t want to? She didn’t even think of that but it made sense, he was probably tired of keeping her up. He was strong but she wasn’t that light either. “Oh! Sorry. It’s ok if you don’t want to.”

Why didn’t she even think of that idea? Maybe because she was so full of herself and so sure from Chat’s feeling that she thought he wouldn’t say no.

“Oh no! I want to!” he jumped to fix the misunderstanding. “I just thought _you_ might not want to.”

She was left flabbergasted by his words. “Why shouldn’t I?”

Another song started and he stepped ahead to retake her hand and waist to dance, and not just stand there and argue awkwardly. “Well, I did take you to dance so you don’t ruin that girl’s face.” He then realized how wrong that sounded. “Not that I didn’t want to dance with you! I totally did. I just thought you_”

“Chat, why did you think I might not want to?” she stopped his rambling.

“Well, this is the first time we got to come to the mayor’s New Year party in our three years of hero work.” She nodded to tell him to continue.

Chat wasn’t able to attend the past two years and Ladybug sure as hell wasn’t going to come to a party like this _full of reporters and snobby reach people_ alone. Not to mention they were partners. They were going _together_ or she wasn’t going _at all_. No matter how tempting Adrien’s presence was.

“And don’t think I didn’t realize you said no just because of _me_. And I’m sure I wasn’t the only one.” He looked to the side, seeming uncomfortable again. “And even so you told them we’re not like _that,_ some still don’t seem to believe. And well, stirring their doubts didn’t look like that much of a smart move.”

She was finally getting an idea of what he was talking about. And she didn’t _like_ it. “Is that why you were avoiding me the whole night?”

She always hated how people ignored him and only focused on her. They were _partners_ for crying out loud! But he seemed rather distance himself tonight and she saw Nino talking to him not so long after and well, he seemed to be having fun. So she let him be.

She was regretting that decision now.

“I wasn’t _avoiding_ you.” He told her uneasily. “Only keeping my _distance_. Those two are different bugaboo.”

Yeah, well, she disagreed. “I don’t care about what other people think Chat.” She declared firmly.

“Yes but I know how much you hate it when they talk about us being together.” He said that while trying to keep his expression even but she could see the sadness in the depth of his eyes.

“If I want to stick to my partner and best friend like _glue_ and dance with him the _whole night_ ,” she told him. “Then I _will_ stick to my partner and best friend like glue and dance with him the whole night.” He chuckled and she stopped for a sec to take a breath. “ _I don’t care about them,_ Chat.” She repeated.

He kept his smile while talking. “It would be a lot easier if everyone could just accept.” From the way he said it, he didn’t mean just _other_ people. “I’m sure you told them enough times by now.” His smile didn’t fall but he failed to hide the sadness in his eyes this time. So he chose the easy way and stole his eyes away.

Her heart twitched because when he said they heard enough she knew he meant _himself_. Because there is no end to people gossiping but for _him_ …

She knew it hurt him every time she rejected him. And the fact that she couldn’t do anything about it, hurt _her_ as much.

_But couldn’t she really do anything about it?_

She needed the whispers in the depth of her mind to shut up and the sorrow to leave her partner's eyes.

“Screw others.” She said with a smile. “Let’s just dance.”

His eyes softened and the little smile he gave her this time wasn’t so sad.

“So tell me, _Monsieur Noir_.” She fell on the teasing line. “What _other_ seductive talents do you have?”

His smile turned to an amused one. “I can fight.”

“Hmm, yes. Saw that one.” And she _liked_ what she saw. The way he spun his staff. How he got to focus on the fights while still having time to pun around and annoy the akumas as much as her. The very wild and happy look in his electric green eyes. And the way his muscles stretched under his suit.

(She didn’t stare at his ass. Absolutely not. She was a damn hero and had a damn job to do and didn’t have time for ogling her partner in the middle of a _fight_.)

(Patrols were fine though.)

“I meant as a _sport_. I fence.” He clarified.

“Neat. What else do you got?”

His smile deepened from her obvious disinterest. “I also play the piano.”

That one got her. “Really!?”

He raised an eyebrow at her stunned expression. “What’s so surprising about that?”

“It’s just… The piano needs you to actually sit _still_ for hours and you…” she trailed off slowly.

She has _never_ seen him sit still. He was always so full of energy and liked to jump around and maybe get in some _trouble_. She probably could imagine him with an electric guitar or something like that but a _piano_?

“It’s not like that. I like playing the piano. It makes me forget about the fact that I’m _sitting still for hours_.” He chuckled at that one. “I like getting lost in the music.”

He spun her one more time and her eyes fell on something. “Yeah?” she smirked. “Then why not show me?” Then flicked her head towards the piano on the other side of the dance circle.

He looked over at it, then shrugged. “If you want to.”

They waited for the song to finish then Chat went to talk with Chloe about using the piano.

She just stood aside to watch from afar. She saw Chloe nodding and walking away. To make sure everything is ready probably. Then saw Alya and Nino approaching him. They said something And Chat laughed.

_Stupid heart_.

She started to move but got there late and only heard her partner answering. “Well, a Lady asked me to, and as a gentle _cat_ , I couldn’t say no.” he then winked at her.

_Stupid mind._

“Everyone.” Chloe’s voice made the heads turn. “I would like to announce that Chat Noir is going to give us the honor of playing the piano for us.” Even though she was more of a Ladybug fan, she sounded quite excited. Well, it _was_ Chat Noir who wanted to play the piano, guess couldn’t really blame her.

The hero put a kiss over the back of his partner’s hand and moved towards the musical instrument with the sound of everyone clapping.

The second he sat behind the piano, it was like he became someone _else_.

He tested the keys a few times and when satisfied, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

And _played_.

And _god,_ _what a **play**_.

It was full of emotions.

Love, passion, _longing_.

_Promises_.

It shook her soul,

And it _talked_ to her.

Like he was trying to pour his heart out to her via the song.

_I love you._

_I make you happy._

_I give you what you really **deserve**._

_I **never** leave you._

_I never stop **loving** you._

_I give you a happy ending._

**_I’ll die for you._ **

Everything she knew and didn’t know. It was all _there_.

She could hear it _all_.

The song caressed her soul softly and left gentle kisses over her _heart_.

It reminded her of walking under the pouring rain, the fresh and pleasant smell of the damp soil, the sparkling lights of Paris at night, and the bright moonlight. It reminded her of their times together. The laughs and the whispers. The cuddles and friendly games. The…

And it also promised her of _more_.

_Love and kisses and **happily ever afters**._

The promises of _forever_.

She blushed and her heart raced and she thought that it’s going to _burst_.

And then the music’s tone changed.

From gentle to quiet.

Joyful to sad.

Lively to steady.

From _promising_ to **understanding**.

And her heart clenched on itself from all the words he was trying to get across.

_I know you don’t love me._

_I know you don’t **want** me._

_I know I will **never** have your heart._

_And I **understand**._

_It breaks my heart and reaps my soul apart, but I **understand**._

_And it’s not your fault._

_I know you never meant to hurt me._

_I was just a little late._

_A little **unlucky**._

_So don’t blame yourself for my **unfortunate fate**._

_And don’t bother yourself over a love that was **doomed to failure**._

He kept playing and she kept listening.

Her heart twitched and broke and turned to _ashes_.

Something died inside her, and she _cried_.

And with each keystroke;

She fell,

Just a little bit,

_More in love._

\------

It was almost 12 a.m. and the time for the final dance.

And well, with the final dance came the _kiss_.

There was very obviously no kiss for the heroes but the people still seemed to look for one.

So, Chat Noir dragged Ladybug aside to the privacy of a dark balcony the second he felt her anxiety.

(Though he was probably wrong about _why_ she was worried.)

There they danced in silence and waited for the church’s bells to ring and welcome them the New Year.

She didn’t realize she was staring at him until those green orbs were locked in her blue ones.

“What?” he asked her, with an amused smile playing over his lips.

She shook her head and stared down at her feet.

“ _What is it?_ ” he asked her again, chuckling.

She glanced back up and hesitated again. “That song_” She stopped the second his smile fall.

Then tried to steal her eyes but his firm grip over her chin stopped her. And made her to look at his eyes.

“I once told you, that your friendship is _everything_ to me. And I tell you the same again _today_.” He spoke seriously yet earnest. “I love you but I also _understand_ and _respect_ the fact you’re interested in someone _else_.”

He said ‘ _interested’_ and not ‘ _in love’_ and she knew that’s because he couldn’t handle the _pain_. Even after _three_ years of unrequited love, his feelings for her were still as strong as the _first_ _day_.

“I’ll be fine.” He told her with a little smile.

And she wanted to cry. “But you’re _not_.” She whispered.

His smile deepened. “No, I’m not.” He admitted. “And that’s why I told you that I _will_ be.” He stroked her chin with affection and his eyes softened. “Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But _someday_ I’ll be able to move on. And I’ll be able to accept to just be your _friend_ _”

“What if I don’t want to?”

She didn’t realize she was the one who said that until he stopped talking to blink at her.

“What?”

He was confused.

But she had _never_ seen more **clearly**.

“You to move on, that is.”

He double blinked. And this time his voice was only a mere whisper. “ _What_?”

“What if I don’t want you to be _just a_ _friend_?” she told him out loud. And thought, now that the dam is broken, she might as well let it all _flow_.

“What if I actually hate the girls who dangle from you’re arms and touch you like they have the _right_ , in a more than platonic way?”

“What if I’m secretly scared of the day someone coming who actually _does_ have the right?”

“What if I don’t want you to look at anyone but _me_?”

“What if I don’t want to let you go and _you_ let _me_ go?”

“What if I’m tired of being after someone who would _never_ see me?”

“What if I’m tired of being a _coward_ , letting the fear of losing you _forever_ holding me back?”

“What if I’m scared that I would lose you forever, one way or another, if I don’t reach out to you _right_ _now_?”

“What I finally decided to stop ignoring my _feelings_ and opening my _eyes_ , and see the very truth in front of me?”

“What if I finally decided to give it all a _chance_?”

She stopped to breath.

He still didn’t say a word.

She then stared him right in the eye and gave him her last _shot_.

“ _What if I love you?”_

His pupils widened and his breath stopped.

But he _still_ didn’t say anything.

And she was _afraid_.

“Three!”

_What if she was already_ late _?_

“Two!”

_What if she has already_ lost _him?_

“ONE!”

Fireworks exploded in the sky as strongly as the ones in her head. Because as everyone counted down the last second of the year, Chat Noir bend over to _kiss_ her.

And not just _any_ kiss. One full of love and passion and so _strong_ that made her toes circle in her heels and her head dizzy. One that left her breathless and longing for _more_. She would die without breathing but she didn’t care because she would die if she stopped kissing him _now_.

So he kissed her. And she kissed him _back_.

_I love you._

And she had _never_ heard someone this **clearly**.

Her heart beat like crazy and it was going to _burst_ and she couldn’t care _less_.

Something came alive inside her, and she _smiled_.

And with each kiss;

She fell,

Just a little bit,

_More in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Alya _totally_ got a picture but also got permission for posting it.
> 
> Ladybug said yes _eagerly_ because it meant no more clingy bitches.  
> (They also asked her to send them a copy.)


End file.
